


A Real Baby Doll

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Inflation, Butt Expansion, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breast, Magical Pregnancy, Non Consensual touching, Non consensual body modification, Pregnancy, Transgender Pregnancy, Triplets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, body fluids, male to female transformation, mtf, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Connor goes to Target to get his sister a birthday present and it ends up a life changing incident. He ends up carrying, more than he signed up for on his way out of the store.(mtf transformation, rapid pregnancy, weight gain, breast inflation, lactation, transgender preg.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	A Real Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Had the motivation to write something over the holiday, there are a few mistakes in here with spelling. Auto correct went a little wild I will go back and fix them in a day or two. 
> 
> This is also my second mtf transformation piece and I think I did better this time. Let me know if you want more of these I enjoy writing them.

On a Sunday afternoon in the mid summer season a couple stood in line at their local Target. 

Connor and his girlfriend Mai, who was standing next to him. Had been waiting patiently in the check out line for quite sometime now. 

They had come to buy a birthday present for Connor’s little sister she was a lot younger than him. But that didn’t stop him from adoring her, the target that they were at. Was having a Black Friday, sale for the mid summer season and to help kick start the back to school sale. 

There were sighs all over the store advertising the sale as well as several ads. 

Ashley was only five years old, but she already knew exactly what she wanted. The little girl wanted a baby doll but not just any doll, but it had to be a “Real-Life Anna Belle.” 

When he had asked her if it had to be that exact toy the little girl had pouted at him. Then said, “Please big brother! It’s like a real baby!” 

He had tried to ask again but she wouldn’t budge on it. Apparently it functioned like an actual baby to the point that it would even poop. Connor couldn’t see the appeal of it himself, but when he had found out. 

That the local Target had it in stock well before the holiday season. 

Well it turned out to be to good a chance to pass up. His girlfriend Mai had even agreed to come and help him get ahold of one since she knew someone who worked at the store. 

“It’s been twenty minutes… the line hasn’t even moved once.” 

“Yeah I think that the turn out surprised them, Emily told me that they weren’t prepared for this.” Mai replied while looking at something on her phone screen. 

Connor sighed and adjusted the toy in his arms making sure to rest it against his torso. 

“ You can sigh all you want, but you’re the one who insisted that we get the doll here.” Mai said cheekily poking him in the cheek with her finger. 

The blond haired man chuckled softly, “Yeah it’s cause they took at least two hundred bucks off it. There was no way that I was gonna pass this, up not when it means so much to Ashley.” 

“You’re a good older brother. But I’m glad that your parents only let you do so much.” 

Mai laughed while Connor said, “Its true I’d spoil her rotten if they didn’t restrain me.” 

This caused both of them to laugh lightly and then it became a peaceful quiet once more. 

They waited in silence for another ten minutes before Connors arms started feeling a bit sore. Anna Belle doll didn’t look like a weighted a lot but it was surprisingly heavy for a doll. 

He adjusted it into his left arm to take some of the strain off of his right one. Grunting as his right arm started to get some feeling back into it. The limb had fallen asleep, while he was messing around with it.

Mai was watching him out of the corner of her eye. 

While she was browsing her phone, looking at several post that her friend had made on Instagram. She was about to offer to hold it for him, but decided against it. 

Knowing Connor he would want to hold it close to make sure that no one would snatch it. From him she got a text from Emily and tapped the blond on the shoulder.

He glanced over at her and she held her phone up for him to see. “Em is saying that we got one of the last dolls. I guess they ran out of stock pretty quickly hold onto that Con.” 

“Oh shit..” 

He whispered and pulled the toy a little closer to himself. “I was gonna set her on the ground to get some feeling back in my arm. But I’m glad that I didn’t tell her thanks Mai.” 

The ravenette smiled at him while typing away at her phone. “No problem I’m already doing that, we’re gonna have to take her out to dinner as a thanks.” 

“Yeah.. that’s the least we can do.” He muttered to himself, while still wishing for a way to hang onto Anna Belle without holding it close. 

He knew that he was just being lazy, but at least no one would be able to hear his thoughts. 

Or so Connor had thought just as these thoughts ran through his head. A blond woman dressed in a red t-shirt and a pair of brown khaki pants, she had a name tag on her shirt. 

That read “Elisa”, walked into the line next to where the couple were standing. She pushed past a couple of people and glanced in his direction. She stopped for a moment as she passed Connor, he could have sworn he heard her whisper “granted”. 

His brown eyes trailed after her as she passed through the line to help one of the cashiers. That looked like they were having a bit of trouble ringing everything up. 

“Oh man they brought out Elisa? They must be having a harder time than I thought she usually never comes out.” Mai whispered watching the other line where the cashier was talking to a older woman. 

While the ravenette was detracted Connor shook his head maybe he was just hearing things. 

There was a brief glow of light, just out of the corner of his eye. Connor glanced to the side trying to catch sight of the light, but he saw nothing only the other line filled with people. 

“Uh… what?” He said confused, the blond blinked then shrugged letting it go. 

With Mai preoccupied with something else, the blond looked down the Anna Belle doll and saw something unexpected. Where before the doll had been resting against his torso, it was now slowly but surely being absorbed into his gut. 

It was disappearing into his body, which caused him to gasp. He tried to grab hold of the toy and pull it out of him but it wouldn’t budge.

It didn’t move an inch, “what the fuck, what the fuck! “  
He tried to shout panic latched throughout his voice but even as his mouth moved. 

No sound came out, it was like the noise was caught in his throat. Eyes wide he frantically tried to grab it several times, but his grip wouldn’t stick and it kept slipping out of his hands. 

His flesh undeniably began to push outwards slowly but surely, a small curve developed. Where the Anna Belle was being absorbed into his belly and it rose up quickly getting more defined by the second. Connor watched with wide eyes as his stomach grew larger and rounder before him. 

“Jesus Christ! What’s happening to me?!” The blond haired man whispered in horror as his belly surged ahead. 

Curve becoming more pronounced, bulging up from above his hips. Inching up and away from his body as he steadily grew, no longer just focused on the lower portion. 

The rest of his belly was rounding out, swelling outwards it stretched and became firmer. 

Stretching over the entirety of his belly until it started to look at least three months along. He grunted as more of the Anna Belle was absorbed within his ballooning gut. 

It’s curve getting heavier and filled by the second, he grunted from the pressure building up from within his core. Connor felt bolted beyond belief, as he expanded to accommodate the rapidly swelling skin. 

His belly inflated farther taking on a very pronounced curve and his usual flat belly looking like a distant memory now. It truly began to round out all over and not just over his hips this time. He was beginning to look positively huge, the excess weight beginning to weigh down on him. 

His belly was starting to press tightly, against his thighs as the, entirety of the Anna Belle doll disappeared inside him. 

But it wasn’t the only thing growing and distending as his hands rested on the sides of his rounding swell. A pair of ample breast suddenly sprung forth exploding out of his chest. 

They inflated out filling the cloth of his shirt and raising up it exposed a bit of his belly. Connor gasped panicking and frantically looking around trying to get some help. To see if anyone else had noticed the rapid change that was coming over him. 

But it seemed like the world around him had frozen. 

No one was moving or making a sound, not even the sound of the air conditioning could be heard. Even his girlfriend Mai, was no longer moving her mouth was wide open. 

It appeared that she had froze mid-sentence just as she was about to say something. A shiver ran through his body and Connor jumped in fright, when he felt blond hair on the side. Of his face and grabbing a strand of the locks he watched as it grew out. 

In front of his eyes layering itself as brown highlights fluttered down throughout the entirety of it. 

It flowed past his shoulders, a faint shine caused the strand to shimmer in the lights of the store. It grew past his shoulder stopping mid back were the ends curled into loops. 

Connor bent over as a flare of tingling sensation shot through his nether parts. As his penis was absorbed back into his body and it spilt in half down the middle of the organ. Where it bloomed open peeling back like flower petals inverting into the female counter part. 

As fresh pussy lips quivered and gushed out into his boxers. 

Which caused him to whimper, as his belly began to expand once more. It pressed heavily down on his legs this gave him a clear view of his belly, which already looked six months along. 

“H-holy crap…I-I’m huge..” He whimpered watching as the dome continuously inched forwards.

“W-what’s happening to me…”, it swelled his bump heavily pushed against his t-shirt as it pulled tight across its surface. 

He watched as the cloth raised up his skin, “a-ahhh.” 

A soft moan escaped his lips as a strange tingle shot through his breast. For that the only thing that they could be it quickly became a tight pressure. 

The blond noticed how they were bigger and indeed they were growing. Puffing up to D cups, they strained his t shirt nipples hardened seen through the fabric. Something shifted inside of Connor and he froze, “… wha.” 

He watched his bloated belly, when it happened again.. it was a kick! 

His brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, as it bulged outwards again. “Fuck! Holy Fuck! I’m I pregnant?!” He exclaimed in terror and watched as his leg widened trying to accommodate his new weighty pregnant body. 

It was easy to see the overall changes occurring to his form. His belly protruded ahead of him, only half covered by the t-shirt now. Still steadily rising up over his stomach exposing his navel just in time for it to pop out.  
Tits expanding across the top of his pregnant dome expanding through the F cup range. 

Looking much firmer and rounder than usual he grew, progressively bigger until the round ball of flesh. Looked like it was encroaching upon the eighth month of pregnancy. 

His belly hung ponderously below him and was shown between his thighs. He felt full and heavy, where the baby occasionally kicked, making him grunt as his t-shirt was pushed. Out of its way and revealed the huge round curve to the world at large. 

While his breast inflated a bit more what was left of his shirt leaving their outline easy to see. 

Connor grimaced as his G cup breast throbbed full and huge on his chest. A great bit of pressure released inside him as two wet patches formed at the front. 

Of his t-shirt, directly over his engorged areola the patches spread quickly. Covering more cloth every second, Connor’s breath caught in this throat he.. he was.

“I’m lactating?!” He shouted staring down at his new boobs which were continuously to produce milk for his baby. 

“Jesus Christ this is out of control! Someone help!” He shouted in a high pitched squeak only for his hand to cover his mouth in horror. 

“Fuck! Is that my voice?!”, Connor’s squealed highly and his legs trembled feet shrinking inside of his shoes. 

Which now made them barely fit, while his legs followed suit thinning out and losing cellulite quickly. Muscles melted off his thighs and his hips popped out trying to play catch up with his boobs and belly. 

A gap formed between them, changing to slim and toned down. His thighs gained a bit of girth to help support, his ass that had fat bubbling over, each cheek a pop noise echoed out. As each buff cheek jiggled out slapping together in his tight clothing. 

“O-oh god w-what’s happening now?”, He painted as his clothes began to shift and change shape.

The gray tennis shoes, he was wearing turned into a pair of cheap flats. That now fit the new size that his feet had taken on. 

They were padded on the bottom to help provide comfort to the soles of his feet. Which the blond had just taken notice of them aching, the growth of her ass. Helped to render her gym shorts useless becoming uncomfortably strained. 

But this wasn’t for long, as the material flashed and changed into a light stretchy fabric. 

That clung to her skin, stretching down to her ankles they had become a pair of black leggings. That had a white strip down the sides, her boxers followed suit softer and shorter. 

Shrinking into a pair of black panties that stretched over her cheeks barely covering them.

“Oh god it’s not stopping I….I’m I turning into a woman?!” She whined as her hands trailed down the fabric of her leggings. 

Gripping the fabric tight in her hands, she pulled at them trying to get it off. The cloth wouldn’t budge stuck to the slabs of fat that were her legs.

While she was struggling with that Connor’s face transformed and feminized losing all facial hair. It fell off in clumps, her nose decreased in size and a small white gauge appeared in each ear lobe. Something she had never wore before now the blonde flinched as the tiny t-shirt. 

Ripped to shreds, leaving her naked from the waist up. 

A green shirt morphed into existence onto her body it stretched tightly across her swollen dome. A light pastel shade, growing longer and flowing downward to cover her pregnant belly. 

The shirt was stretched to the max, big at eight months pregnant it was big enough. That she had swallowed an entire watermelon it finally stopped when she looked like. Triplets were resting inside her taut tight gut the only thing it failed to cover was the very bottom. 

Of her belly peeking out, she hissed from how sensitive her tits were.  
The majority of her breast were covered by areola that had darkened with little lumps. Surrounding the outer center and dark brown in color seen the through faintest bit. 

Of her shirt, a solid hard kick rippled off the walls of her dome. She grunted and watched as it bugled outwards followed by two more consecutive rapid kicks. That distended her gut farther out, “Jesus Christ that was more than one…why…”

Connor moaned out loud, she was starting to get used to the repeated kicks. 

Coming from inside of her the fluttering motion never really stopped. But the blond was still struggling to come to grips with the transformation, that she had undergone. 

It was quite a change, the muscular body was gone replaced with a fertile and petite frame. The most eye catching feature was her heavy belly sides that were wide. They were stuffed to the limit from the triplets breast engorged with milk, her bra was strained again her shirt. 

Her nipples had continued to lactate softly trailing down her fresh dome. 

Which continuously jerked out from the kicks of her babes, rolls and curves execrating the distended belly. Love handles hanging off the fat covered hips, thighs and jiggling ass supporting the center of her Travis mass. 

Eight month pregnant, with triplets tucked and snug in her now big round belly. Her tits sat at a G cup, as the changes looked like they were coming to a close. Connor was panting tired from the strain that and her sudden transformation had taken out of her. 

Time was still frozen, but it didn’t remain that way for long. 

Just as she was trying to examine her new fertile body with shaking hands resting atop her dome. Time resumed once more and the crowd in Target began moving again. 

As if nothing had happened, the blond was breathing rapidly and trying not to cry when she felt another kick. From one of the three babes inside her belly when a pair of hands came to rest. Atop her own on her distended womb, Connor’s breath hitched catching in her throat. 

Glancing over her shoulder, as the hands trailed down the orb massaging it up and down softly on, the hard taut tight skin. 

“You alright Carol? Your feeling super stiff do you want me to hold that doll for you?” A deep voice whispered in her ear she shivered in response. 

It sounded familiar but it was different somehow and she couldn’t place where she’d heard it before. Carol felt confused .. the doll had disappeared into her womb. Which had caused this whole mess in the first place looked down through told a different story. 

The Anna Belle doll, it was sitting in her hands pressed against her pregnant swell. 

“Wha… how?” She was about to question farther, when one of the large hands cupped her own slim one. 

Startled she glanced up her eyes meeting a pair of soft green ones. The same eye color that belonged to Mai, she stared at the person in front of her in shock. 

Where her former girlfriend stood was someone completely different. They were a large man at least six feet tall with board shoulders, the hair that sat atop his head. Was fluffy black the same shade as Mai’s, he resembled Mai but only if she had been a guy. 

Like Carol herself, Mai had changed into a guy transformed into someone who was decent looking. 

His hair barely fell past his ears and he was wearing a light gray hoodie. With a pair light blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, black marching boots that the end. 

Of his pants were tucked into hoop, earrings swung from his ears. He gently pulled the Anna Belle doll out of her hands, Carol’s grip had gone slack in the shock. Of seeing Mai’s new form, she opened her mouth to say something when a pair of lips covered her own. 

In a light kiss and a voice called out, “I can help whoever’s next at register two!” 

“That’s us love, let’s go don’t want to keep your parents waiting.” The man who used to be Mai told her and tugged her forward, While Carol tried to struggle. 

“W-wait! I-I’m not who you think I’am-“, she got cut off mid-sentence when he forced her towards the register and into her new life.


End file.
